


Fanart.

by AnimatedNydia



Category: South Park
Genre: Gift Art, M/M, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedNydia/pseuds/AnimatedNydia
Summary: Just fanart for the WONDERFUL fic "Oh My God, They Were Cellmates"!
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Fanart.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Absolute_Trash_Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Trash_Fire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oh My God, They Were Cellmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115839) by [Absolute_Trash_Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Trash_Fire/pseuds/Absolute_Trash_Fire). 



Hi guys! I don't necessarily like this, but I am VERY proud of Tweek's facial structure. I'll probably do more in the future-love this fic! (Why is it every fic I make fanart of have a title based off that vine?? who knows...)

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I hope you enjoyed! Ha.


End file.
